N1-(5-chloropyridin-2-yl)-N2-(4-[(dimethylamino)carbonyl]-2-{[(5-methyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydrothiazolo[5,4-c]pyridin-2-yl)carbonyl]amino}cyclohexyl)ethanediamide, represented by formula (1), its pharmacologically acceptable salt, and their hydrates (hereinafter referred to as “compound (1)”) are known to have a potent inhibitory action on activated blood coagulation factor X. Compound (1) also is known to be useful as a pharmaceutical, particularly such as an activated blood coagulation factor X inhibitor; a blood coagulation suppressor; an agent for preventing and/or treating thrombosis or embolism; an agent for preventing and/or treating thrombotic diseases; or an agent for preventing and/or treating cerebral infarction, cerebral embolism, heart infarction, angina pectoris, pulmonary embolism, Buerger's disease, deep vein thrombosis, universal intravascular coagulation syndrome, thrombus formation after artificial valve/joint replacement, thrombus formation and reocclusion after revascularization, multiple organ dysfunction syndrome (MODS), or thrombus formation during extracorporeal circulation or blood coagulation upon blood sample collection (Patent Documents 1 to 4).
    Patent Document 1: WO 03/000657    Patent Document 2: WO 03/000680    Patent Document 3: WO 03/016302    Patent Document 4: WO 2004/058715